Promises
by love anangel3
Summary: Chris leaned and looked out to the savanna. Sheva, his new partner spoke   "Your a very pensive person aren't you Mr. Redfield."  Chris laughed   "No I just want to kill Wesker."  Sheva nodded, her accent flowing though her words   "... i do too but"


Promises

Chris leaned and looked out to the savanna. Sheva, his new partner spoke

"Your a very pensive person aren't you Mr. Redfield."

Chris laughed

"No I just want to kill Wesker."

Sheva nodded, her accent flowing though her words

"I do too but why do you call him Wesker?"

Chris looked at her; she looked ahead to the road.

"I mean why do you call him Wesker, you perceptibly have more history with him, it would make sense if you called him by his first name."

Chris wondered briefly why did he call Wesker by Wesker ….

"It would be lack of respect, even though he did all this he was my captain."

Sheva pressed on

"But you already fantasize about killing him so lack of respect isn't a problem …"

Chris crossed his arms

"Your not my therapist Sheva."

Sheva shrugged

"I'm not but in this world we sure do need a lot of them."

Jill had never asked him these questions she just dutifully nodded and agreed. Sheva again spoke

"Is it hard to call Wesker by his first name."

Chris ignored the comment after all it was going to be a long trip.

16:17:08 16-May-11

Wesker lifted his arm toward Excella as she injected him with needle filled with serum he needed on a daily basis. He groaned as flashes of pain passed though him. Excella voice floated though his head

"Don't worry it will pass, my dear."

His memory floated toward the days he was with in S.T.A.R.S .The pain and betrayal he caused, to be quite truthful he didn't care for the others, he just wanted Chris. Chris the one who made him feels this indescribable pain and confusion .the man who made him something he wasn't supposed to be … the man he would die for if it truly caused him happiness

This pain in his arm was nothing from the lust filled nights he ached for, the tears he shed discreetly in the shower .He truly was a imperfect angel a damned saint, a tainted angel, a black dove, a

"_Blue star."_

_Chris had said one day, when he took of glasses, they were basking in the after glow, when Chris took of his glasses._

"_Blue star?"_

_Chris smiled lazily _

"_Your eyes are like the sun when it's born there wild …"_

Wesker groaned

"What are they Chris what are my eyes now?"

Chris

10/2/2011

Chris rushed in the foyer as he heard a crackling laugh that could only be Wesker.

"Isn't this a family reunion?"

Chris would never admit he craved for Wesker's voice. He loved its deep rumble. He long ago accepted that he was the hero and Wesker was the villain. That nothing else could evolve from that. Chris shook his head and focused on the task at hand.

"Where's Jill?"

Wesker eyes flared behind his glasses and he hid his hurt with a devilish smirk.

"Why Chris shouldn't you be more nice to your host?"

Chris pointed his gun to Wesker's head and though gritted teeth

"Where's Jill!"

Chris repeated the phrase because he couldn't say anymore than that. If he did, if he did he would be showing Wesker the pain he felt.

"Chris your like a record on repeat can't you see she's here with us."

With that Wesker pulled down the dark cap of the hooded figure. Chris's eyes widened as he saw Jill. All that pain he felt for losing her to his former lover. That all the sins Wesker did were his fault that Jill's disappearance was his fault. That anything Wesker did was his fault.

"Jill it's me Chris!"

Jill stared to Chris and tilted her head as if to say who are you? Chris less confidant

"Jill?"

Wesker smiled evilly

"Well now it seems fair now two against two."

Chris frowned nothing was ever fair with him. Nothing.

"Sheva run!"

He wouldn't let another die he wouldn't let her become what Jill became. He would die for her because in all reality he had nothing to lose.

"Chris let it out now!"

Sheva screeched.

"What?"

Sheva flustered pointed her gun to Chris's head and said calmly though her accent still present

"Tell him tell that monster why you been chasing him across Africa, Europe, Antarctica, and America tell him your true feelings!"

Chris still befuddled with the whole situation

'Sheva come on we have to kill him right now or else the world cant be saved!"

Sheva smiled sadly

"Chris please don't make me shot!"

Chris grit his teeth, if it meant dying here in Sheva's hands well so be it. He wasn't about to let his façade out. He wasn't going to be the emotional one again. He wasn't about to be weak.

Chris glanced at her with defiance and said proudly

"I hate him I hate what he did I hate you for betraying me so shoot if you were ever going shoot."

Sheva glanced at Wesker who was watching the whole thing unfold his face revealing nothing. Sheva sighed if she was going to die here and now it might as well do one favor to lovers who couldn't even understand there emotions. It might as well give humanity a bit of sanity even if it was twisted

"Alright you asked."

Sheva let her finger pull the trigger and it happened in a flash. Chris was devastated that Sheva actually went though her threat. But that wasn't the most surprising thing. Wesker pushed Chris out of the way and let the bullet hit him. Sheva closed her eyes and let the quick punch hit her to the wall. The only words she hered were

"I'm the only one allowed to kill you stupid wench."

Sheva coughed the blood oozing though her mouth the metallic taste of blood filled her taste buds and the awkward taste of salt filled her lips.

"I never wanted …to kill him…."

Wesker growled

"Than why did you shot?"

Sheva's breath became harsh

"I …knew you….w..w …ould s…s…a…v…e "

Sheva wished she could say more …but the world was turning dizzy and her eyes refused to stay open for much longer

"Just love him."

She was done.

Wesker mind raced. He had Chris in his grasp and death would have killed him if he didn't interfere.

"Why did you save me?"

Chris wasn't about to say thank you to this monster. He was genuinely curious on why Wesker saved him. But he knew Wesker wouldn't answer with the truth. And it looked as if Wesker didn't have the answer either. Chris wondered mildly what would happen now? Wesker now had the chance he was so waiting for. What would be his excuse now?

"I don't know."

Wesker stated blandly. Chris eyes popped and he decided not to push any further he got up and pointed his gun toward Wesker's head.

"Its not wise, I still have Jill under my command."

Jill than pointed her gun to Chris and Chris lowered his arm

"What now Wesker, what the fuck now?"

Wesker pressed Chris to a wall his mind swirling

"Well why don't you answer some of my questions."

Chris though clenched teeth rasped

"Fuck you."

Wesker's lips quirked upward

"I would rather do that but why have you been chasing me?"

Chris breathed

"Obviously to kill you."

Wesker rolled his eyes and whispered

"Your partner didn't think so her words were, tell him Chris the real reason why you been chasing him."

Chris never wanted to have another partner, and now she was died. He looked past Wesker and saw how the blood pored from her dark skin. Her life that had been filled with a life source now closed and devoid of any. She must of known from the beginning the real reason. She knew that Wesker would save him. She killed herself so he could confess the feelings they had. Chris chuckled and couldn't help think

"Your so stupid…"

Wesker growled

"Insults wont get you anywhere luv."

Chris sucked in air and shrugged

"Kill me nothing else I can do other than that."

Wesker looked him the eye he wanted to see the fiery spark of life. He wanted the hatred and lust that usually radiated form those eyes. He wanted everything to be as it was before that wench shot at Chris.

"Hurry up and kill me there isn't a reason to live now."

What was wrong with him? This wasn't Chris this wasn't the man Wesker had come to respect. This was just the hollow shell of the man he used to be. This wasn't his Chris

"If I told you would live fro another day I wonder what you would say Chris?"


End file.
